


Now 'Til the End of Time

by 13943



Series: Tumblr Prompts :) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Relationship, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Other: See Story Notes, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian will do whatever it takes not to lose this Grayson again, even if it takes locking him in a room and forcing him to be the person that he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: Dark take on the Injustice verse series that Nightwing Damian misses Dick so much that he would steal Dick from another universe and lock him away
> 
> (thank you for this prompt, i really love it and if i'm done with my current works. i might turn this into a multi-chapter fic)
> 
> please be aware that this fic involves around forced imprisonment, abuse and manipulation, so basically this is not a healthy fic and if this doesn't make you feel comfortable please don't read this fic
> 
> i also haven't fully read year 5 but this happened somewhere before the game (?) and that dick died and didn't become the new deadman, he just stay dead :/

“Who are you?”

“My name is Damian Wayne.”

“You-you’re Damian?!”

“Yes, but from another universe.”

* * *

 

He looks exactly like him, his face, his voice, the way he moves— just everything about him is exactly the same. Damian shouldn’t be surprised after all, this is a universe parallel from theirs.

The regime is winning and his father’s team are slowly dying every day, soon enough, his father will realize the error of his mistake and surrender. He should feel happy about it but he can’t, all he feels is loneliness.

He missed _him_ —he needed to see him again, to show him that the world had become better because of Superman, he wanted to prove to him that he chose the wrong side to fight for. He wanted to show that he was right…But Dick Grayson is dead and no power from their world could ever change that. Superman knew his dilemma and helped him built a machine.

A machine that could travel through the multiverse and do the right thing.

With gratitude, he set foot on a journey to take Dick Grayson and bring him back to their universe.

* * *

“Ple..please…let…me go…” his voice sounds little and weak. His jet black hair, cover half of his face but Damian knows, he knows that behind those hair and small pleas, he’s crying.

He wants to wipe those tears off of his beautiful face but he can’t, he knows better, Grayson had to learn. This Grayson—he should know where he stands. He should understand the consequences of leaving his side, Damian had specifically told him not to escape, again. But he’s stubborn and determined—just like his Grayson was. A small smile forms at his face by thinking just how similar the two are.

This had been his 5th attempt since Damian had brought him here and in every attempt, he’s left unpunished for his disobedience.

The silver collar shines through his neck, Damian lifts his chin. “No matter how much you try to escape, I’ll always find you. You know that, Grayson.” His voice pained but it is true, he’s given a second chance to have Grayson again and this time, he’ll protect him. Forcing the other man to look at him, Damian feels a sense of nostalgia by just looking at those bright blue eyes. His smile lengthens and pulls him closer to his side, “I missed you Grayson and I have no intentions of letting you go back to your world—ever again.” he can sense the other shiver from those words, he chuckles and dips his lips against his.

* * *

 

“I am not your Grayson!” with a roar, he punches Damian’s face. He didn’t expect it to be that strong, Damian is thrown off from the bed because of it. He’s supposed to feel sorry for what he did but after being stuck in this place for god knows how long, he tends to be less forgiving and more ruthless.

The silver collar feels heavy around his chest, he always hated it. Hated touching and seeing it—it makes him feel like he belongs to this ‘Damian’.

Snapping back to reality, Dick needs to escape this place. He’s sure that his Batman and the rest of his family are worried sick about him, he missed them, he wanted to see them again and wants to tell them that he’s alright and that he’ll come back home but his dreams are shuttered when he hears Damian chuckling.

“You may not be my Grayson but I can train you to become him.” Dick doesn’t understand why or how, Damian—who is clearly bigger and heavier than him, could move faster and smoother than him. Within seconds, Damian had him pinned down to the bed.

 _Not this again,_ his face showing full of disgust. He tries to push the other man away from him but he can’t, Damian’s as sturdy as a brick wall. What’s even worse is that he could feel him spreading his legs. _Please, don’t_ , he shuts his eyes close, hoping that it would end soon, he should have known better. Fighting against Damian, trying to escape, it’s always been like this, in the end, Damian wins and gets what he wants.

Wet lips travels through his nape before Damian whispers, “Make me forget about him. You’ll make me forget about Grayson, right?”

With that Dick opens his eyes, his body frozen. He’s been here too long, locked away from society, Damian had been the only person to touch him. He should know by now that no matter what he’ll do Damian will still win.

As tears running through his face, he replies, “yes… I’ll make you forget about him…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised i added a new chapter for this fic ^^ this may be considered as a revision of the first one or a continuation, idk ;D
> 
> and just a tiny psa regarding the prompts you guys sent me in tumblr, i'll accepted all of them but i won't be able to respond to them until next week because i'm dedicating this week for all my current on going works to be completed ^^

He always hated the feeling of the collar against his skin. The cool metallic feeling touching him every time he moves. A shudder escapes from his body. Tears rolling down from his face as he think of his inescapable imprisonment.

A hand wiping those tears off his face, “Are you alright?” his voice it sounds so familiar and yet… it’s so different. He claims to be to be Damian Wayne but Dick refuses, _refuses_ to believe that this man, the man who forced him to stay in a universe that isn’t his, to be considered as the same as his younger brother Damian. There’s no way that _his_ Damian would do this to him, especially _those_ horrible things to him. He refuses to believe.

Hesitating to look at those familiar face, he meets his eyes with plead. The way he looks at him with eyes full of longing and lust—“ _My Grayson died because of I was young and naïve”_ , the way he said those words echoes through his head as he could feel his calloused hand touching his knee, gently caressing them in a gentle motion, his hand going further and further inside his thigh.

“St-stop…” Dick begs— grabbing his hand, stopping him from going any further.

“Oh?” that’s all he said like he’s surprised that Dick had stopped his advances. “I thought that we’ve come to an agreement already, Grayson.” His—Damian—this Damian’s low voice reverberating around his ears.  Even after everything had happened to him, he still can’t believe all of it.

“I’m not—“ his voice small but Damian had captivated his lips before speaking any further. He is push even further down the bed, Damian straddles on top of him, placing kisses on his face and on his neck. Every touch Damian gives him sends shivers down his spine, he hates it, he always hates it but how could he refuse? Damian’s the only person he ever sees and interacts with for a very long time. Damian has become his entire life that… he doesn’t know if he could live without him.

“You’ll never leave me again, I won’t allow it.” he growls, his hands digging through his hips, he moans and clings onto him for dear life. that’s right, Damian has become his whole life and there is nothing in this world that could change that.

* * *

**A/N: imagine, Injustice!Batman finding out what Damian had done to Dick ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to write the first time they had sex but then reading all the current year 5 chapter screwed me up ;D
> 
> so here's a semi-PWP, hope you enjoy :D

The way he looks, his mouth agape, lips swollen and split. The way he calls his name, like a mantra of prayer, clawing at him like his life depends on it. The way his cheeks flush, his face looking so debauch that Damian couldn’t get enough of it. He kisses him tenderly, all tongue and no teeth. Sucking all his sweet juices until he turns into a mess.

“…so beautiful…” he mutters, removing his wet slicked fingers from his puckered hole. He hears Grayson whimpering and pleading Damian to fuck him, his cock throbs for the sounds he make. “What did I say about being eager?” he tries his hardest not to mount him then and there, his hands gripping tightly on his hips—those would leave a mark later—but that doesn’t matter, it’s been established a lot time ago who Grayson belongs to.

“Pl-please…” his voice all hoarse and raspy, his rep lips all slick and wet from their kiss, his beautiful blue eyes all tearing up. He smirks and gives his ass a hard slap which earned him a loud yelp from the man below him. “Please what?” he asks, his voice sounding all dominant and demanding. “Pl..please… fuck me…” he says, his ass lifting up to find any sort of friction.

“That’s a good boy.” He rewards him with a quick thrust inside him, Grayson moans from the sudden intrusion. He smile while giving his ass another spank.

It always amazes him, no matter how much they do it, he always find it euphoric whenever he enters him. Those tight heat of muscles, clumping down to him, afraid of letting him go, urging him to go deeper and deeper. God, it’s just so amazing how few thrust could do to his body. Not to mention how Grayson pleads, begging him to go faster, to go rougher. It’s just so perfect, everything is—

Remembering that scene, the blood pooling down on the floor. If only he was a little earlier, then he wouldn’t have died, he could have saved him and yet again, because of his incompetence he failed to save Pennyworth. He couldn’t save his remaining family, how would Grayson feel if he’s going to tell him the news. He told him, promised that no one’s going to die and now…

“Damian!” he hears him crying out for his name. His blunt nails digging through his skin, it hurts but in a good way. Grayson climaxes, splattering his seed over their abdomens and chests. Damian soon followed suit, with a few more hard thrusts, his breath hitches, groaning at the ring of muscle, releasing his hot cum inside him.

He looks at him, all sweaty and satisfied, he plants kisses all over his face and neck. When he removes himself from him, he wraps his hands around him, afraid that maybe if he let’s go, he’ll disappear. No, unlike the rest, he won’t allow Grayson, _this_ Grayson to get away from him. Not now, not ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, i also have no idea where this is going XD i was planning to write a story on this one but it got darker and creepier like Bruce joined in the dark and creepy part, but anyways, i'm trying to really make it lighter(?) but idk. 
> 
> just a tiny warning: rape (semi-graphic), minor violence, electrocution (non-graphic), abuse? (i'm really not sure) and Damian being creepy

Damian’s body hurts. He had forgotten what it felt like to fight against Grayson. Body sore and blood dripping from his lips, he spits out the blood from his mouth. Walking carefully, he looks at the unconscious Nightwing before smiling. He underestimated his ability, it’s been so long after his death that he seems to have forgotten just how strong he is. It really made Damian remember not to underestimate Grayson, even the ones from different worlds.

The moonlight reflecting on his beautiful, battered face. The bruise on his lips looks like smeared lipstick, Damian couldn’t help himself but to caress bleeding face. His gaze trailing downward, the silver collar, he had placed on him earlier, shimmers under the dark night sky.

“ _What is this?!” Nightwing’s voice sounded surprised, no more like angry._

_It put a frown on Damian’s face._

_Why does it have to end like this?_

_First it started out great, the feeling of loneliness completely washed off of him. Damian saw him swinging from one rooftop to another, he trailed him as quietly as he could and when he saw Nightwing perching on one of the rooftops._

_Happiness, longing and excitement rushed through his chest and his eyes tearing up a bit. It was Grayson, Damian’s certain about it. He’s alive and real. Damian couldn’t help but held him into a tight embrace. Everything was fine—great, even. They talked about each other, knew who they really were. It was when Damian had a collar placed on him that everything went downwards._

They fought, viciously. In the end, Damian won and Grayson’s now on the ground, unconscious and beaten.

Taking out a small controller from his pocket. Damian carries his now unconscious captive on his shoulders. Grayson doesn’t understand it—yet. He has now a new role and purpose in life.

Damian will make sure that he’ll get used to the new lifestyle, even if he needs to do unspeakable things. He knows that he’s stubborn and that's what made him special, but he doesn’t understand how it feels, to be in the battlefield. The war has torn more families, friends and allies than anything than before. People dying right in front of you. Betrayal had become a common thing for them to the point of paranoia. It was just horrible, five years’ worth of war and Damian just couldn’t take it anymore.

Superman may be more of a father than his biological father ever was, but he’s busy with the regime and Damian wouldn’t dare to bother him or anyone else with petty things such as comfort. He’s hurting and aching, no matter how much supportive words the regime would give him. It’s not enough, he needs contact, he needs warmth, more than anything else, he needs Dick Grayson.

Pressing the button of the controller, a small vortex appears. Looking back at Nightwing, he whispers, “It’s time for us to go home.” with a smile, he steps in the vortex and disappears.

* * *

Grayson is incredible. No matter where he came from, he’s still the same. The same ferocity, the same will power and most important of all, he has the same love and loyalty towards his family.

It appears that training him will be difficult but a rewarding one.

Even right now, Damian’s head is ringing, the pain of being hit in the head never gets old, no matter how much you’ve experienced it. It had been three days since he brought Grayson here and all this time, Dick spent most of it finding a way to escape and other times begging him to remove the collar. Damian actually finds the action endearing, seeing him plead like that had been one of his wildest fantasies. Seeing him being weak and submissive, waiting to be dominated by someone bigger, someone _stronger_. Imagining it excites him.

For each unwanted action had been dealt with punishments; but most of the punishments had been physical and involves one of them either being beaten or shocked (most of the time it’s Grayson) and yet it appears Grayson still hasn’t gotten the message.

 _So we have to end it this way huh?_ He muses himself. To be frank, he wanted their first time to be special, to be memorable but if it’s the only way to make Dick stop his feeble attempt of escaping. Then, so be it, as much as Damian enjoys seeing Dick fail in escaping. It displeases him to see the older man refusing to face reality, he needs to embrace the truth, to face the fact. **_He can never leave this place. No matter what._**

Grayson seems to still have some tricks up his sleeve. Despite of being left almost naked (save for his boxers but soon he won’t need it) without weapons and left isolated in a barely furnished room. Yet he managed to knock Damian down with something hard and heavy before running.

His footsteps are getting further and further by the second. Smirking, Damian stands up. Taking his time for the headache to lessen, he presses something on his gauntlet. The collar attached on his neck doesn’t only serve as a claim of ownership but it can be also used as a tracker, more importantly it can be used as a shock collar. The shock is strong enough to electrocute humans but weak enough to actually kill them, it’ll only leave a numbing effect for a couple of minutes with no permanent damage or whatsoever. It’s perfect to use for people who needs _discipline._

With the shock taking its effect. Catching him has become relatively easy.

“…let..me..” he slurs, his pink luscious lips quivering. Damian’s surprised to see Grayson managing to move his mouth after being shocked but more importantly, excited. He licks his lips, “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again:” with a grunt, Damian carries him on his shoulders. “You’ll never leave this place.”

Throwing him on the bed, his lithe body sprawled all over those clean, silky sheets, weakly trying to move his numb body. It absolutely looks like sin right now, the way he shudders, small whimpering noises escaping from his mouth, Damian’s eyes spark hunger at the sight he’s seeing and a few seconds later, he joins him.

Taking off his Nightwing costume, Damian carefully places the remote for the collar somewhere out of Dick’s reach. With his hands ungloved, he indulges himself by tracing his fingers over his captive’s well-defined body in a slow, teasing manner. Repeating it in such a lewd manner that, “..st…op…” Dick begs, his cheeks heating up and eyes starting to tear up, his breathing getting uneven.

So he’s feeling it huh? Damian chuckles, “No, I need to teach you your lesson. You belong to me now and you left me with no choice.” He bites strongly at Grayson’s neck, sucking on the soft skin. Bblood trickling down from it.

Dick let out a muffled scream while Damian’s hands starts playing with his nipple; twirling, thumbing and occasionally pinching it. With his tongue, he laps at the newly formed bite mark and starts to leave soft trails of kisses from his neck to his ear (teasing and nibbling on his earlobe, a little bit) before reaching to his face.

He sees Grayson’s eyes fluttering from his action, his face reddening. By looking at that scene alone made his cock twitch in anticipation.

 _So beautiful_ , Damian thinks as he probes Grayson’s mouth with his tongue. He tastes amazing, Grayson’s mouth about him tastes sweet, so soft and wet. It’s like he’s made for this—made for Damian’s liking. Damian lets out a moan, his mouth continuing on his assault, not wanting to let go. Dick Grayson’s addicting, he’s so addicting that—

Damian smirks when he starts to feel a bulge hitting his thigh. “Getting excited are we?” he asks playfully while tugging one of Dick’s abused nipples. The only response he get is a small whine.

His body, still numb from the shock earlier, remains unresponsive. Using it as an advantage, Damian gracefully removes his boxer with one go. His half-hard cock expose to the cold air, Damian separates his mouth from Dick’s. A small thin line of saliva appears between them. He licks the excess saliva off, both of his hands are trailing down towards Dick’s lower half.

Teasing his inner thigh for a little while, Damian takes something from the drawer nearby, flipping Dick over his stomach. His grin widens and with a loud ‘plop’, he says, “Now, let’s enjoy ourselves. Won’t we?”

* * *

Dick refuses to believe. No, just no. He just couldn’t believe that someone that he considers his brother would do this to him.

 _No, this isn’t him. This isn’t Damian._ He tries to convince himself every day, being locked in a room with nothing but yourself and a large bed can really do a damage to one’s mind. As a master escapist, he tried to escape countless times but every time he does, ‘Damian’ would always catch him and lock him up again. Sometimes he would get a proper beating before getting locked as ‘punishment’ but now…

Dick has always felt off about this Damian, the way he looks at him is so different and strange that he starts to doubt him. He should have just listened to his guts and ran off when he had the chance and now, no. He really wished that this is all just a dream.

He winces when sudden coolness enters his hole. No, this isn’t happening. If he would be given a chance, he would prefer getting beaten than _this._

 _The Damian I know would never do this to me._ He had always wanted to speak those words towards him. To let this Damian know that he’s nothing like the one he adored and cherished. Closing his eyes and focusing on something else, Dick lets out a moan as the finger inside him have doubled.

As much as he hates to admit it, ‘Damian’ knows how to make him weak. His body trembling and hips rolling, the fingers manage to make their way around his sweet spot—barely brushing it. He doesn’t know if he should be happy or sad about it because before he knows it, another finger enters him.

Slowly thrusting, scissoring and then curling inside him in such languid manner. Dick uncontrollably moans, small amounts of drool dripping down his lips, his knees shaking and there’s this unexplainable feeling of heat swelling inside his chest.

He could feel a strong hand creeping through his neck, yanking him up and pushing in for a kiss. It wasn’t like before where ‘Damian’s’ tasting him, this time, it’s more primal, rough and _obscene._ The way he sucks his tongue, his voice—moaning every time their tongue intertwines and his teeth almost biting his lips, splitting it slightly open.

He shouldn’t be liking this, moaning begging. This isn’t him at all! He hates himself for not being able to stop his advances. He’s been through worse and manage to escape from it. So why can’t he escape from this? Could it be that deep down inside, he wants this? To be locked away from the world, to be used and abused. He doesn’t know, he—

“Ah!” he shouts, he’s so deep in thought that he didn’t realize the fingers inside him are gone and now replace with something _bigger_ , something _hotter._ Choking with the sudden intrusion, Dick closes his eyes and tries to relax himself, clenching on the sheets as tight as he can. Thinking of other things than this, this would end faster if he would just let his mind drift into somewhere else but he’s captor is not so kind.

Damian had firmly cups on his chin, he looks at him with such intensity that could almost make anyone swoon for him. “Don’t close your eyes, I want to see you at your beautiful eyes unravel in front of me.” his voice is so deep and dominating that without a word, Dick immediately complies. He hates it. Hates himself for this.

As he continues to fuck him, senseless, deep and strong. Dick imagines someone else, anyone else. His mind couldn’t wonder far as Damian makes sure to keep his attention on him either by kissing, sucking or biting him somewhere around his body.

…

By the time they are done, Dick’s so tired, he breathes deeply. He couldn’t say that he likes the wet feeling around his stomach and _inside_ him but he’s too tired to even move a muscle, drifting to sleep, he could feel Damian’s fingers trailing around his sweat-soaked forehead. Before blacking out, he hears him say, “The fun’s just getting started Grayson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to apologize for the lack of update in all or any of my fic for this week or the next or the next ;D it's just that with my research proposal being revised again and again (on top of other things), i really don't have time to write fanfictions anymore, so i hope you guys understand :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usual warnings apply and idk what to tag their sex scene, should it be shower sex? bathroom sex? or bathtub sex? Help @_@ and also this is a continuation of the previous chapter
> 
> on the side note:
> 
> wow this reached more than 200 kudos O_O!!!! 
> 
> if you don't mind me asking, what do you guys like about this fic anyways? XD

Dick refuse to believe. The Damian he knew and love will never do such thing to him. He’s so lost, he doesn’t know what to feel, what to do anymore. He knows that ‘this’ Damian is hurting and troubled but it also hurt him knowing that this Damian is capable of such unspeakable things that he doesn’t know what hurts most— the forced imprisonment or the fact that his supposed to be brother had just raped him. He doesn’t want to remember it, at least now it’s over and hopefully, _hopefully_ that it’ll be the last.

Feeling the warmth of water seeping through his skin. Dick slowly opens his eyes, trying to move his body, he realizes that he’s on a tub, not only that but it looks like he’s sharing it with Damian, his back could almost feel Damian’s chest, he couldn’t help but to feel naked and exposed against his captor which is weird since the two of them are just as naked as each other.

A small shiver runs down to his spine as the feeling of Damian’s chest being press down to his back. No matter how much Dick tries to convince himself that this Damian is different, he keeps on seeing the one he knew back home to this guy, even though they have nothing in common.

“It’s about time that you woke up.” Damian quips with a wide smile on his face while his hand manages to wrap its way around his hips. In an instant, Dick slaps his hand away causing him to shift away from his captor. Being touched like that, after being taken is just… it’s too much for him to handle…right now.

Especially when the danger of the act being repeated again is highly possible.

It appears that Damian’s not pleased with what he has done and frowns when his hand was rejected. “And here I thought I already made myself clear.” He growls and what happened next is a blur to him. The only thing he remembers is that he tries to escape from the tub, Damian holding on to his wrist and then…

His cheeks are press hard on the edge of the tub. The coolness of the ceramic tingles. Trying to move, he realize that it’s a bad move since Damian had hold on to his wrists, which are now bound together with one of his hand, tightly. He winces at the pain, looking back at Damian, expecting the other man to glare at him. Only to be proven wrong, dread and horror appears on his face as he notice how presentable and high his ass is in front of Damian.

 _Nonono,_ his mind immediately went on the one thing that it feared. He tries to sneak his way out of Damian’s grasp but ultimately failed as the younger man presses his shoulder back on the tub with stronger force.

His hips trembles as Damian’s free hand kneads on his ass. The memory of his first assault is still fresh in his mind and he’s not ready to be taken again. He wanted to plead for him to stop but his mouth freezes when he hears him chuckling, “I guess I don’t need to prepare you since you’re still pretty stretched from earlier.”

He could feel Damian’s hard cock pressing against the cleft of his ass. “…plea…se…don..t…” he manages to speak but it sounded more weak and pathetic than he wanted it to be.

Damian cups on his face, staring at him directly in the eye as he says, “No.” The word had shaken Dick. He doesn’t understand why he’s so afraid of Damian. He had beaten people greater and stronger than him and yet… with just one look from him could make him this weak… this submissive… he’s never been like this before. “You need to fully understand, that you’re mine. Superman had given you to me and I—” Dick gasps as Damian enters him without warning, weak moans echo throughout the room as Damian harshly thrusts himself inside of him. “—have no intention of letting you go.” He says darkly while continuing on his assault.

It’s a good thing that Damian got tired of holding on to Dick’s wrists but Dick’s not sure if that’s really the reason why he let go of him or he just simply finds no need to bound him anymore. Either way with his hands free, it made him easier to follow on Damian’s rhythm—to make it hurt less as the other man ravage him like a horny teenager—maybe he _really_ is one.

By the time Damian had come inside him _again_ , Dick is too exhausted to even move, to speak or even breathe. He’s so tired that he didn’t even notice Damian carrying him out of the tub and gently putting him back to bed.

“Sleep well my beloved, I’ll be back soon.” He feels Damian’s warm lips kissing him in the forehead before hearing the door locking from the outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as much as i love this au, i will end it here D: 
> 
> but don't worry! i have an upcoming fic that is more or less the same as this in february^^

It is small freedoms like this that makes it all worthwhile. It wasn’t easy but knowing all his efforts have been rewarded makes him happy. The night sky looks beautiful from here, but what’s even more beautiful is the bustling lights of the city below. Dick haven’t seen the outside world for a _long_ time and seeing it for the very first time—at least this world’s _outside_ makes him wonder if their worlds are more similar than he thought

He’s been locked up in this place, this room for a more days he could count, it makes him feel nostalgic, makes him feel the need to jump down the window and feel the cool air seep through his skin as he grapples his away from one building to another. The want to fly again fills his mind, but he can’t. Damian made it _perfectly_ clear. At least in this Metropolitan skyscraper is tall enough to see the entire city in one glance. Trying to lessen the distance between him and the window, even if this is the only thing he could do, he wants to—

“What do you think you’re doing?” turning his back, he could see his master crossing his arms around his chest and his face looking enraged, his tone of voice too, sounded angry. “Were you planning to escape?”

What? No! After for god knows how long he had been imprisoned here, Dick realized, no matter how much he struggles, Damian would _always_ win. He realized a long time ago that it was be better to just surrender and obey what ever the younger man has install for him. It was for the best and it would hurt _less_.

“N-no master, I was just…”he tries to reason out but the next thing he knows, Damian’s already standing in front of him, his hand wrap around his wrist, pinning him to the cold hard glass of the window. He winces at the sudden action but kept his mouth shut.

“Dare to lie to me?” his brows furrow and his glare sends shivers down his spine, Dick immediately shakes his head no. He doesn’t want him to be angry, he doesn’t want to be punished again. “Remember you only got this privilege just because you’ve been behaving yourself lately, do you want me to invoke it? Just to remind you?”

“Master please no! I swear I wasn’t trying to escape!”

“Are you trying to prove me wrong? I saw what you were doing, you approaching the window like you’re going to jump.”

‘No I wasn’t!” he protest again. There’s no way he _can_ escape, that notion had been locked deep in inside his mind if only Damian can trust his words.

“Then prove it.” he whispers, his lips lightly brushes against the shell of his ear. It makes Dick blush.

Damian then lets go of his arms, Dick falls on the ground, he knows what Damian means by it. It’s _always_ like that, he hated how Damian would force him into this, hated how he hates it at first but then starts to love it. Hated how in the end, he’ll always crawl back to his master and lick his feet.

The small thin piece of dignity he has left is starting to fade, he’s _supposed_ to hate this and yet…Taking out a deep sigh, he begins to move his hands around Damian’s armor. His hands made their way around his pants and starts to undress him. Finally, after a few seconds of sloppy undressing, his master’s cock is presented in front of him. It’s already semi-hard, licking his lips for moisture, he begins to stick his tongue out, licking the head of his master’s dick as he starts stroking it.

* * *

 

Damian have known Grayson would never have the guts to try to escape at this point after all, he already made it perfectly clear escape is _impossible_ but once in a while he would notice Grayson’s eyes flashing back to life like the will to be free again still lingers in him and he knows that it’s his duty as Grayson’s keeper to make sure to stomp all those nonsense away.

Manipulation as a means of discipline has been one of Damian’s favorite tactics in seeing Grayson kneel before him. It’s always have an immediate effect and at the same time, it reminds Grayson that he should be feared and followed.

Damian smiles at how Dick easily undress him and starts sucking him off. He always loved it, loved seeing him all desperate and needy for him. It’s everything he ever wanted—ever dreamt of and god, the feeling of Grayson’s mouth around his cock just feels _amazing._ Trailing his hands around his dark silky hair, he thrusts deep into his mouth before yanking his hair away. Grayson let out a struggled moan but he knows he could take it, he’s been training Grayson to deepthroat for a while now and the results have always been great.

And seeing him struggling in following suit as he repeats the same action over and over again makes his him harder. He tugs his hair with more force this time, he wants to see him lost in the feeling of pain and pleasure muddling together. He always like it, like the pretty sounds Grayson makes especially when he’s choking on how hard he tries to please him, behaving like the little slut he always is.

Letting out a contented sigh, he gives him one final thrust and he cums inside of him. Feeling a little sated, he lifts Grayson’s chin with his index finger and watches him swallow all of his cum in one gulp, leaving no traces of it behind.

“Please… accept my apology master…” he pants. Trailing a finger around his wet plush lips, Damian plays a playful hum as he says, “Hmmm… I don’t know, I was pretty disappointed in you. Maybe you can do something else that would change my mind.”

Understand what he meant by it, Grayson tries to go to bed but Damian stops him. “The view is nice don’t you think?” he then pushes him in the window, seeing him feebly squirm makes his flaccid cock twitch again. Forcing two fingers inside his mouth, “Make it nice and wet for me.” he orders and Dick complies, his mouth eagerly lap his fingers, coating it with a thick layer of saliva and the sound he makes is _obscene_. Seeing him like this, seeing him being so eager and debauch, it brings joy to his face knowing that Grayson, this Grayson, will never leave him. Not now, not until the end of time. With a wide grin on his face, Damian removes his fingers away from his mouth and pushes it to his hole.


End file.
